


Spacing Out

by thefamouscookieeater17



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, cutsy, just sappy feelings because I love these two tbh, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefamouscookieeater17/pseuds/thefamouscookieeater17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny drabble of Moonbyul being sappy and cheesy over Solar's existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spacing Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small drabble I did for MoonSun because I was overflowing with feelings for these two. Hope you like it!

Moonbyul loved secret night-time dates. She loved walking calmly through Seoul’s busy streets; fingers intertwined as they exchanged silly flustered looks in between window shopping. Solar pushing her by the hand to walk into random stores, rambling about all sorts of miscellaneous things she had never even heard of before as she’d cling to her arm excitedly.

They would stop by the Han River, sit and stare in silence. Solar’s head resting on her shoulder, quick kisses stolen and Moonbyul’s heart racing like a teenager living its’ first love. She enjoyed observing her girlfriend’s serene expression as she looked up to the snow falling; a small smile forming in her lips as she’d bury her face into the scarf adorning her neck.   
  
But what Moonbyul loved the most was the time they’d spend alone in the dorms. She loved how Solar would always wake up earlier than her to cook breakfast, so she was always awoken to the smell of sweet pancakes and a kiss in the forehead. The baths they took together and the movie marathons they did while cuddling on the couch. Those lazy days off when the rain never stops pouring outside, and they just stay in bed breathing in each other’s scents.

These are the moments she loves the most - moments away from the world in which they can simply exist side by side, loving each other without any restrains.  
  
She looks over at Solar and she’s cooking; her back turned and a cascade of light brown hair moving. Yet, what Moonbyul sees in that picture is a glimpse of the future: waking up everyday to Solar’s messy locks on her face, a sleepy smile and a sleepy exchange of kisses as the day starts; then rushing through the morning tasks because they slept until too late. Living in an apartment with two noisy dogs and one lazy cat; still taking over the stage together as they see Whee In and Hwasa grow into stronger independent women. Snowy nights spent by the fireplace with hot cocoa in their hands and blankets over their legs.  
  
“What are you thinking about, Byul Yi?” Solar places a plate in front of her. “You’ve been spacing out.”

“Oh, it’s nothing.”

“Are you sure? You had a weird expression on your face. Maybe you’re getting sick? Want me to go get a pill?”

Moonbyul smiles seeing Solar’s worried expression overflowing with nothing but love and affection.  
She smiles because the way Solar’s existence transcends itself inside of her mind - becoming the present and the future – is splattered in reality through the bits and pieces of every moment they share together.  
She smiles because the sight of Solar warms her chest and brings comfort to her soul.  
She smiles because she loves her. And Solar loves her too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! ~


End file.
